You Ruin Me
by KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov
Summary: He ruined Her, He broke Her, He stomped all over Heart; Now He ignores Her. Not anymore, She can't do it without him, he was her everything but now she's forbidden to remember yet too terrified to forget, creating a vicious cycle. WARNING: Mentions suicide, depression, Heartbreak.


**-You Ruin Me-**

I stood staring at my reflection; first I notice my normal daily attire of a baggy t-shirt, jeans, and chucks, then I notice everything else; plain brown hair, dark sad eyes, pale skin, ordinary, I can see why he didn't want me. Biting my lower lip I turn and strip, changing my ordinary clothes for a tight black camisole, black leather skinny jeans and black stilettos, applying a thin layer of make up- including black eyeliner and mascara- before applying a natural looking matte lipstick; I take one more lasting look.

I grab my black satchel, packed with everything needed for the day. Leaving the envelopes on the table. I leave my childhood home, walking out to my car, a mustang for the last time. I drive the short drive to Forks High, pulling my hood up over my head, plugging in my iPod and blasting Iggy Azaela's _Black widow_ as I go, grabbing my bag I get out of my car, leaving it behind with a sense of longing and sadness.

…_I'm gonna love you_

_Until you hate me_

_And I'm gonna show you_

_What's really crazy_

_You should've known better_

_Then to mess with me, heartache_

_I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you_

_Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you_

_Like a black widow, baby…_

I hear the laughing and giggling and do as much as I can to ignore, I march past them, keeping my head held high, yet masking the sadness in my eyes. Though as I feel their eyes on me the laughing stops, well except for _her_ giggling. I think back and it really wasn't that long ago, that I was standing with them laughing at someone else. I finally reach my locker; I dump the last of the envelopes in and close my eyes, breathing in the finality of it all.

I feel they eyes, everyone's eyes, watching me like I'm in some sort of fish bowl or on parade; the old me would never have had this much gapping, except my first day two years ago, the new me, well the new me doesn't know what to do.

I go through the motions of periods one through three before lunch, before I can make my escape, looking outside I thank the higher powers for holding off the rain. The bell rings and rather then going to the cafeteria, I like many other girls make my way to get ready.

I pull out the make up _she_ had gotten me; removing the old stuff before, like an expert I apply primer, foundation, powder, bronzer, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara, finishing the look with bright red matte lipstick.

I do my hair, curls and up in an intricate bun, before slipping on the white tight lace and silk dress, hugging everything perfectly and silver stiletto heals. Once I am done, I look at the clock and notice I am perfectly on time, the winter showcase is just about to begin, and I'm last.

I wait my turn and when the stage hand comes and gets me I give him a small nod, before going to my bag once more and checking my lipstick. I follow him out and wait behind the curtains for my name, the resounding shock vibrates the room; I guess everyone thought I wouldn't take part.

I grab the microphone from another stagehand, and walk on to the stage, the band having been given my hand written piece days ago, without the lyrics. Keeping my head down I wait until the instruments start.

When the piano begins, I keep my head down, until the perfect time…

"_Job well done  
>Standing ovation<br>Yeah you got what you wanted  
>I guess you won<br>And I don't want to hear, they don't know you like I do  
>Even I could've told you<br>But now we're done…_

-I lift my head and find him, his green eyes sparkling with disbelief-

…_Cause you play me like a symphony  
>Play me till your fingers bleed<br>I'm your greatest masterpiece  
>You ruin me<br>Later when the curtains drawn  
>And no one's there for you back home<br>Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
>You ruin me<em>

_I know you thought  
>That I wouldn't notice<br>You were acting so strange  
>I'm not that dumb<br>And in the end I hope she was worth it  
>I don't care if you loved me, you make me numb…<em>

-Keeping my head up, I close my eyes and sing with emotion-

_…Cause you play me like a symphony  
>Play me till your fingers bleed<br>I'm your greatest masterpiece  
>You ruin me<br>Later when the curtains drawn  
>And no one's there for you back home<br>Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
>You ruin me<em>

_We're that song you wouldn't sing  
>(Yeh yeh yeh yeh)<br>Just a broken melody  
>You're killing me…<em>

-I lock my eyes back on his, putting the microphone on the stand and belt out the last bit, emotion laced through my voice, I grab the blade neatly tucked in my dress and prepare -

…_You play me like a symphony  
>Play me till your fingers bleed<br>I'm your greatest masterpiece  
>You ruin me<br>Later when the curtains drawn  
>And no one's there for you back home<br>Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
>You ruin me"<em>

The last word is sung, and as the piano finishes I go numb slicing first the left then the right. Quickly I collapse on the stage gasps resonating through the theatre, my last thought is of the now red dress and _him; _I swear I hear my name though. But as the numbness dies away, the rest of me much like my broken heart goes black.

**REVIEW for MORE**

Well this can either be a one shot or you can get the rest! Let me know what you think!

All characters and Twilight related material belong to Stephanie Meyer, the rest, such as the plot belongs to me.

DTRH is coming, though I needed a break and wanted a darker story.


End file.
